


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CRACK TO GUYS AKO PA BA?, Do Kyungsoo aka Soo Ramirez, M/M, Witty Ghost!Baekhyun, alive and kicking ang xiuchen, bros forevs, crosspost from NaritoKami, love ko ang cbx :)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Hindi inaakala ni Minseok na sa pag-flush niya ng sirang inidoro sa CR noong bata pa siya ay magiging mas may thrill ang buhay (pag-ibig) niya ngayon.





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko talaga alam kung paano ko ito natapos pero salamat sa sarili ko at di ako nagpatalo sa katamaran at hirap ng adulting. Sa mga magbabasa, wag kayo magalala, hindi ito parang mga kwento sa Philippine Ghost Stories at SFOGS pero wag nyo ito basahin ng nakapatay ang ilaw. (Joke lang. Pwede nga tong i-kwento sa mga bata sa Kumon.)

Bata pa lamang si Minseok ay hindi na siya naniniwala sa kababalaghan at anumang paranormal na mga ganap sa mundo dahil na rin sa kung paano siya pinalaki ng kanyang mga magulang. Sanay na siya sa kwentong kababalaghan mula sa kanyang lolo na isang caretaker ng lumang mansyon sa probinsiya nila sa Ilocos Norte sa tuwing nagbabakasyon silang buong pamilya. Kaya kapag nagtatakutan ang kanyang mga kaklase sa paaralan ay hindi na niya pinagpapapansin pa ang mga ito.  
  
  
Nagbago ang lahat nang sumama siya sa kanyang kaklase na si Junmyeon sa palikuran noong nasa ikatlong baitang siya ng elementarya. Buong akala niya ay naiihi ito at nagpapasama lang sa kaniya dahil baka natakot ngunit may iba palang balak sa kaniya.  
  
  
  
  
_(SY 1998-1999)_

 

 _"Huy, Jun-jun, akala ko ba iihi ka? Kumuha pa tayo nitong ‘Permitted To Go Out’ na name plate oh" Nagtatakang tanong ni Minseok sa kamag-aral niyang nakatingin lang sa gitnang cubicle._  
  
  
_"Ano ka ba, sikreto lang natin to, pero ikaw ang napili kong kasapi sa ginagawa kong guild" Pabulong na sagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon na parang ayaw iparinig sa iba kahit sila lang namang dalawa sa loob. Medyo nag-aalangan si Minseok sa pinagsasabi ng kanyang kaklase. Sa murang edad ay napansin niya ang impact ng may cable sa bahay. Siguro ay marami lang napapanuod si Junmyeon sa mga cable channels. Hindi kasi nagpakabit ang mga magulang niya dahil loyalista sila ng Super Antenna ni Ka Ernie Barong._  
  
  
_"Luh? Ano na namang pauso to?" Iritableng tanong ni Minseok sa kaklase. Hinila siya ni Junmyeon sa gitnang malaking cubicle ng palikuran. Hindi na nakapalag pa si Minseok at hinayaan na lamang si Junmyeon ipaliwanag ang kung anumang gagawin nila._  
  
  
_"Ganito kase yun. Pipikit ka habang ifa-flush mo ang toilet na to." Pasimula ni Junmyeon. Lalong nanliit ang mga mata ni Minseok sa sinabi ng kaklase dahil una, sira na ang flush ng toilet kaya nga mayroong maliit na timba at tabo sa loob. Pangalawa, di niya alam kung bakit kailangan i-flush ito ng nakapikit; pangatlo, ano ang mangyayari kung i-flush niya ito ng nakapikit?_  
  
  
_"Gawin mo muna bago ko ipaliwanag. Bilisan mo baka hanapin na tayo ni Ma'am Lee. Pumikit ka na, dali!" Sinabi ni Junmyeon at nilagay niya na ang kamay ni Minseok sa flush. Walang nagawa si Minseok dahil ayaw niya ng makipagtalo sa kanyang kaklase na balak niyang di na pansinin paglabas nila dito._  
  
  
_Pumikit si Minseok at dahan-dahang idiniin ang flush pababa ngunit dahil sira na ito ay tila walang nangyari dahil maluwag na rin ang pagkakalagay ng pihitan sa mismong flush. Dali-dali niyang minulat ang kanyang mga mata at tumingin kay Junmyeon._  
  
  
_"Tara balik na tayo sa room!" Sabi ni Junmyeon na abot tenga ang ngiti kay Minseok na parang walang nangyari (pero wala naman talagang nangyari kung siya ang tatanungin)._  
  
  
_Pagkatapos ng klase ay diretso uwi na si Junmyeon dahil maaga siyang sinundo ng kanyang Yaya Yohan. Hindi na nahabol ni Minseok para sa paliwanag na hinihintay niyang ibigay ni Junmyeon. Kumaway na ito sa kanya nung nakasakay na sila sa tricycle. Hindi na muling pinagusapan nila Minseok at Junmyeon ang nangyari. Inisip ni Minseok na tinopak lang si Junmeyon at napagtripan lang siya nung panahon na iyon. Si Minseok na lang ang iintindi dahil talagang napansin niya na gusto talaga siyang maging kaibigan ni Junmyeon. Hala sige, pagbigyan._  
  
  
_Nitong huling araw ng klase at bago magsimula ang kanilang bakasyon, sabay na lumabas ng kwarto sila Minseok at Junmyeon habang kumakain ng iced gems na inuuna munang kainin ang icing sa taas bago yung biskwit. Bigla na lang napatigil si Junmyeon sa paglalakad na ginaya rin naman ni Minseok._  
  
  
_"Bakit Jun? Nabulunan ka ba? Inumin mo na tong Jungle juice ko." Pagaalala ni Minseok sa kaibigan (wala naman siyang choice kase lagi silang magkatabi, at mabait naman rason ni Minseok sa isip niya noong tinanggap niyang maging kaibigan si Junmyeon.)_  
  
  
_Napatingin si Minseok sa silid-aralan na kung saan nakatingin ang kaibigan. Tumayo ang kanyang balahibo at napaatras ng kaunti sa nakita. Napahawak naman sa kanyang balikat si Junmyeon._  
  
  
_“Minseok, nakikita mo ba ang nakikita ko?” Mahina at dahan dahan na tanong ni Junmyeon._  
  
  
_“Hala Jun, sino yang batang yan? Bakit ang putla niya tapos parang may dugo pa sa leeg niya?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Minseok dahil hindi pa rin pumapasok sa utak niya na nakikita niya na ang mga nakikita ni Junmyeon._  
  
  
_Hindi pa dapat maglalakad si Minseok kaso hinila na siya ng kaibigan papunta sa tricycle na service ni Minseok. Dali-daling itunulak at pinaupo na ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan sa loob ng tricycle._  
  
  
_“Minseok, kahit anong mangyari wag mo silang papansinin at kakausapin dahil di ka nila titigilan. Enjoy your vacation, bestfriend!” mabilis na sabi ni Junmyeon kay Minseok bago tuluyang umandar ang tricycle._  
  
  
  
  
Δ  
  
  
  
Na-destino ang surveyor na ama ni Minseok sa South area kaya naisipan ng mga magulang niya na lumipat dito at tuluyan ng iwan ang kanilang bahay sa Taytay. Mabuti na lang ay mabilis nilang nabenta ang kanilang bahay doon kaya nabili rin nila agad ang dalawang palapag na bahay na may apat na kwarto sa Parañaque. Kahit na maiiwan ni Minseok ang mga kaibigan niya sa Taytay ay pumayag rin siya sa desisyon ng mga magulang dahil mas malapit rin ito sa pinapasukan niyang kumpanya.  
  
  
Pagpasok nila sa bahay ay tila nanindig agad ang balahibo ni Minseok kaya napatigil siya sa may pinto pagkasara niya nito. Hiniling niya na walang minasaker na pamilya dito para naman maging mapayapa ang buhay sa bago nilang bahay.  
  
  
Nauna nang umakyat ang nakababatang kapatid ni Minseok sa itaas para mamili ng magiging kwarto. Mayroon kasing sariling argumento si Moonbyul na dahil bunso siya ay may kapangyarihan siyang mamili ng kwarto na gusto niya. Samantalang ang kanilang mga magulang ay tiningnan muna ang kusina at storage room sa likod dahil ito ang mga dahilan kung bakit nila nagustuhan ang bahay. Bukod kasi sa pinaka-kusina ay may dirty kitchen pa sa likod at storage room na pwedeng paglagyan ng kung anumang kagamitan ng tatay niya.  
  
  
Nilibot niya muna ang sala bago siya sumunod sa kanyang kapatid sa taas para puntahan ang kwartong hindi napili (bukod sa master’s bedroom na para syempre sa mga magulang nila) dahil bilang nakakatanda ay siya ang dapat mag-adjust.  
  
  
Nagtataka talaga si Minseok dahil masyadong mura ang bili ng mga magulang niya sa ganitong kalaking bahay na mayroon storage room, apat na kwarto, balkonahe at garahe na sakto sa kanilang Avanza. Inulit niyang hiniling na wala sanang panibagong kaluluwa na magpakita dahil kakatakas niya lang sa makulit na lolang multo sa tapat ng dati nilang bahay na lagi siyang ginigising para magwalis sa bakuran niya dahil wala na ang caretaker nito noon.  
  
  
Nararamdaman niya na meron talaga dito sa bahay na ito pero sana lang ay wag na siya makatagpo ulit ng mga agresibo dahil nakakapagod na iwasan ang mga ganitong klaseng mga hindi pa sumasalangit na kaluluwa.  
  
  
Mayroon tatlong kwarto sa ikalawang palapag dahil ang isang guestroom ay nasa ibaba. Ang master's bedroom ang nasa pinakabungad sa mismong pag-akyat ng hagdanan. Ang pangalawang kwarto naman ay nasa gitna ng pasilyo at ang pangatlong kwarto ay nasa dulo na malapit sa may palikuran.  
  
  
Buong akala ni Minseok ay pipiliin ni Moonbyul ang kwarto na may balkonahe sa gitna at saktong pupunta na siya sa dulong pinto ng bigla itong bumukas at sumilip ang ulo ng bunsong kapatid.  
  
  
"Hoy Kuya, dito ako kaya tsupi na ho! dun ka na sa gitna wala ng bawian, touch move!" Di nagatubiling pinaalis ni Moonbyul si Minseok.  
  
  
"Akala ko gusto mo sa may gitna kase may terrace yung kwarto na yun? O natatakot ka lang baka may magpakita na mumu no? awoooo!" pangaasar na tanong ni Minseok sa kapatid.  
  
  
"Nyeaaaaam, mas malaki tong kwarto ko kaya sorry ka nauna ako dahil malapit pa sa CR." Medyo dumahilan na lang ang kapatid niya pero alam ni Minseok na matatakutin talaga si Moonbyul. Tumawa na lang si Minseok at pumunta na sa bago niyang kwarto nang pinagbagsakan siya ng pinto ni Moonbyul na madaling maasar.  
  
  
  
  
Bago niya buksan ang pinto ng kanyang kwarto ay parang may narinig siya na may tumakbo sa loob nito. Tumindig na naman ng bahagya ang kanyang mga balahibo sa batok. Ikinibit-balikat niya na lang ito at dahan-dahang pinihit ang doorknob para mabuksan.  
  
  
Maaliwalas ang loob ng kwarto niya. Mayroon na rin itong kama na may kutson pa at study table sa tabi nito na maari niya nang gamitin agad. Ang tanging napansin niya lang sa loob ng kwarto ay dapat nang pinturahan ang dingding. Sa tingin niya ay bata ang dating gumamit ng kwartong ito dahil sa mga sulat at guhit sa pader. Napansin niya ang parte ng dingding na malapit sa balkonahe na may drawing ng dalawang lalaki na may hawak ng mga stuff toys.  
  
  
Hahawakan niya na sana ang drawing ng biglang may sumilip mula sa labas na parte ng bintana ng balkonahe. Hindi niya pinahalata na nagulat siya dahil malalaman ng kung sinumang kaluluwa na alam ni Minseok ang presensya niya. Ito ang pinakahuling gustong mangyari ni Minseok sa unang araw niya sa bago nilang bahay. Umupo na lamang siya sa may kama para lang maipakita na wala siyang nakikita o nararamdamang kakaiba.  
Nilabas niya muna sa kanyang bulsa ang cellphone para maibaling sa iba ang atensyon. Nakita niya na may message ang kaniyang matalik na kaibigan na siyang puno’t dulo ng kung anuman ang nararansan niyang kababalaghan ngayon.  
  
  
**Fr: Jun2x**  
Kamusta new house? ;) pa-overnight naman ;)  
  
  
Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Minseok pagkabasa ng mensahe ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
**To: Jun2x**  
May bago na naman ata ako conquest jun. Wag lang talaga niya malaman na nakikita ko siya kundi lagot na. Bakit pa kase ako sumama sayo nung naiihi ka. Hate you pre magpasawalanghanggan  >_<  
  
  
  
  
**Fr: Jun2x**  
Kaya mo yan sus, kinaya mo nga si Lola G. eh! At least wala ka nang wawalisan ba backyard tuwing umaga. Love you bro ;*  
  
  
  
  
“Lagot na nga!” Bulong ng isang boses lalaki sa tenga ni Minseok. Hindi niya na napagilan ang pagtayo palayo sa kama dahil biglang may isang malamig na hangin ang dumaan pagkarinig niya ng bulong. Di niya namalayan na nakatabi pala ang isang lalaking kaluluwa sa kanya.  
  
  
“May balak ka pa na di ako pansinin ah! Eh pagbaba mo pa lang ng kotse nyo nakita mo na ko sa balcony kunwari ka pa jan, eye to eye pa kaya tayo ng mga 2 milliseconds! Grabe, ngayon ko talaga na-realize na napaka-judgemental ng mga tao. Siguro sa tingin mo dahil sa mukang vintage na tong bahay namin e bayolente yung multo dito no?” Ang dami na agad nasabi ng multo nawala na ang lahat ng gulat ni Minseok sa katawan. Tungkol sa nasabing eye to eye ng binatang kaluluwa, naalala ni Minseok na nalingat siya at parang may tao nga sa may bintana pero bigla na siyang tinawag ng nanay niya kaya nawala na ito sa isip niya.  
  
  
Di man lang niya natagalan na iwasan ang nag-iisang multo sa bago nilang bahay. Napahawak na lang si Minseok sa kanyang sentido at minasahe ito ng dahan-dahan dahil tatanggapin niyang walang na siyang kawala. Mukhang mas doble ang kulit at ingay ng binatang kaluluwa kaysa sa lola (sumalangit na wa) na kapitbahay nila sa Taytay.  
  
  
Nang mahimasmasan si Minseok ay tiningnan niyang muli ang binatang multo sa kwarto. Sa palagay niya ay nasa mga labinwalong taon gulang na ito. Hindi niya tiyak pero nararamdaman niya na dito lang namatay ang binata dahil nakasuot siya ng pambahay na jersey shorts at puting t-shirt.  
  
  
Hindi naging misteryo kung ano ang tungkol sa kaluluwang ito dahil siya na mismo ang naglahad kay Minseok ng detalye tungkol sa kanyang sarili.  
  
  
“Kesa sa magisip ka jan, wag ka na magpanggap na di ako nakikita dahil buko na kita. Okay? Itigil mo na yung stereotyping nyo sa mga kaluluwa na susundan ka kahit san dahil hindi iyon totoo. Edi sana nakapag-abroad na ko diba? Di nga ako makalabas ng gate namin.” Nakaupo pa rin ang binata sa kama habang nakatayo pa rin si Minseok malapit sa pinto ng kwarto. Gusto man magsalita ni Minseok ay hindi niya magawa, hindi dahil sa takot siya, sadyang madaldal nga lang ang multong nakaharap niya at nahihirapan siyang humanap ng pagkakataon sumingit.  
  
  
Medyo nasanay na agad si Minseok sa presensya ng kaluluwa na magiging ka-roommate niya pa ata hangga’t nandito sila nakatira kaya napag-desisyunan niyang ayusin na lamang ang magiging kwarto niya. Nilagay niya na ang kanyang dalang maleta sa harap ng built-in na cabinet na kahanay ng pader sa kwarto.  
  
  
“Okay, ako nga pala si Byun Baekhyun. Twenty-two na dapat ako nung May kaso di na umabot, so forever 21 ang peg ko ngayon. 2 years na kong magisa dito sa bahay. Buti na lang nabili niyo tong bahay namin. Hindi naman karumaldumal ang pagpatay sakin. Don’t worry. Ikaw si?” Tanong ng kaluluwa na nagngangalang Baekhyun kay Minseok na kasalukuyang nagha-hanger ng kanyang mga polo shirts sa aparador. Mas sanay siya sa mga Latin na bulong ng mga kaluluwa sa catholic school na napasukan niya noong high school kaysa sa malakas na tila nakalunok ng megaphone na boses ng multong kasama niya ngayon pero dama niya nga ang pagkalumbay nito at ang excitement sa boses nung nakita niyang may bagong titirang pamilya sa bahay nila.  
  
  
“Wow, sersoyo? Di mo talaga ako papansinin? Sa kakaganyan mo magiging poltergeist na lang ako nyan eh.” Pahabol na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Minseok. Naawa na o narindi na si Minseok kaya tinigil niya ang kanyang ginagawa at tumingin siya kay Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Minseok.” Matipid na sagot ni Minseok kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya basta basta nakikipagusap sa mga kaluluwa kahit na ano pa ang bait nito sa kanya dahil marami na siyang nakasalamuha na sa una lang kalmado pero nagiging agresibo na kapag hindi mo sila matulungan sa gusto nila. Naisip niya na subukan at tantyahin muna si Baekhyun kung isa talaga siyang “intelligent ghost” kung tawagin na ang ibig sabihin ay yung mga multo na para paring tao kung umasta at makipagusap.  
  
  
Hindi naman araw-araw nagpapakita si Baekhyun kay Minseok dahil bihira rin siya manatili sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi niya inakala na mas magiging busy pala siya sa kanyang bagong trabaho na product specialist ng isang multinational na kumpanya. Mas madalas na sobrang pagod na siya at automatic na pipikit ang kanyang mag mata paghiga niya pa lang sa kama na kahit anong gising at kalabog ni Baekhyun ay wala pa ring bisa.  
  
  
Tila umabot na sa sukdulan ang pagod ni Minseok sa trabaho na ultimo gawain ng boss niya ay sa kanya na pinapatapos. Bago pa siya masiraan ng bait, ay napagisipan niyang gamitin ang annual leave na isa sa mga benipisyo ng kumpanya. Sa wakas, magagawa niya na lahat ng mga gusto niyang gawin na hindi konektado sa trabaho. Nais niyang maranasan ngayon ang tunay na ‘work-life balance’. Napapansin niyang hindi na ganung batak ang kanyang mga muscles sa braso at binti idagdag pa ang nahihiya niyang abs na kailangan ng i-work out dahil sa sobrang dami ng trabaho ay dinadaan niya na lang sa stress eating.  
  
  
  
  
Maagang gumising si Minseok dahil balak niyang mag-jogging paikot ng subdivision nila. Humarap siya sa salamin at doon nag-flex ng muscles na parang may nangyayaring photoshoot ng Century Tuna Beach Bods 2017. Pagkasuot niya ng kanyang puting muscle tee ay nakita niya na si Baekhyun sa likod pagkaharap niyang muli sa salamin.  
  
  
“Aga mo ah? Magja-jogging ka ba? Wag ka dito sa subdivision natin. Maliit na nga, ang dami pang nagsisiga ng mga tuyong dahon at basura. Try mo dun sa Manila Memorial. Mas peaceful at mas masayang mag-jogging kase walang buhay dun” Bungad ni Baekhyun na matagal-tagal rin di nangulit kay Minseok dahil alam niyang nilamon siya ng trabaho.  
  
  
“Talaga ba? Sige try ko pumunta don. Sama ka?” Pabirong sagot ni Minseok habang nakatingin pa rin ito sa kanyang reflection sa salamin. Hinampas naman siya ni Baekhyun sa ulo ngunit tumagos lang naman ito na dahilan ng pagtawa ni Minseok.  
  
  
Lumipas na lang ang mga araw na naging palagay na ang loob ni Minseok kay Baekhyun ngunit may mga araw na gusto niyang bigwasan ang binatang multo sa tuwing tinatago niya ang mga bagay na kailangan niya kagaya ng charger, flash drive at kung anu-ano pa.  
  
  
Alas-singko pa lang ng umaga ay bumaba na siya sa sala. Nakapatay pa ang mga ilaw dahil tulog pa ang mga magulang at kapatid ni Minseok. May susi naman siya ng gate nila kaya nabuksan niya ito. Sumilip siya sa may balkonahe at nakita niyang nakatanaw si Baekhyun with matching thumbs up pa. Nginitian niya lang ito bago niya isinarang muli ang gate.  
  
  
Mga labinlimang minuto ang nilakad ni Minseok palabas ng subdivision hanggang sa pagpunta sa Manila Memorial Park. Ito ang nagsilbing warm up niya bago simulan ang pag-jogging sa loob ng sementeryo.  
  
  
Pagpasok niya sa loob ng sementeryo ay sinimulan niya ng tumakbo ng hindi masyadong mabilis. Tama nga ang sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kanina. Mukhang ito na ang magiging jogging place niya mula ngayon. Hindi niya pa ito ganung kabisado kaya balak niyang likuan at daanan lahat ng pasikot-sikot sa loob.  
  
  
Nang lumiko na siya sa unang kanto, natanaw niya ang dalawang palapag na musoleo at napansin niyang may nakadungaw sa taas na isang lalaki. Nagtataka siya na mayroon pa ring ligaw na kaluluwa sa sementeryo, na himlayan ng mga namatay na. Bihira kasi siyang makatagpo o makakita ng mga kaluluwa sa mga napupuntahan niyang sementeryo kapag undas. Sabi nga ng kaibigan niyang si Junmyeon, ang mga kaluluwa na nakikita sa sementeryo ay mga dating sepulturero na tumanda na sa kakabantay ng mga nitso at kakalinis ng mga lapida pero hindi na nabayaran ng mga kamag-anak ng mga nakalibing dito. Inisip niya na lang na isa sa mga dating sepulturero ang nakita niya sa taas at tuluyan ng tumakbo ulit.  
  
  
Padaan na si Minseok sa nasabing musoleo ng biglang siyang sinitsitan. Napatingin siya ngunit binalik din ang paningin sa daan. Ayaw niya na ng panibagong gugulo sa buhay niya.  
  
  
“Psst, good morning, Running man! bago ka lang dito no? Ay ganyan, snob.” Malakas ngunit di pasigaw na sabi ng lalaki sa taas ng musoleo.  
  
  
Hindi na nilingon ni Minseok ang lalaki pagkalagpas niya doon. Tinanong nya ang sarili kung bakit lapitin siya ng mga madadaldal na kaluluwa. Kung tinanong niya ito kay Junmyeon, malamang ang sasabihin nitong rason ay dahil sa tahimik siyang tao.  
  
  
Pagkatapos niyang maikot ang buong sementeryo ay dumaan siya ulit sa lugar na kung saan nandun ang lalaking tumawag sa kanya. Akala ni Minseok ay wala na ang lalaki sa taas ngunit nagkakamali siya.  
  
  
“Oh, uuwi ka na Running Man? Stay hydrated to keep those guns loaded!” Nakita na naman siya nito. Di niya na lang nilingon. Palabas na siya ng may nakasalubong siyang isang matangkad na lalaki na tingin niya ay isang sepulturero na nag-tatrabaho doon.  
  
  
“Huy, di ka pa rin ba aalis diyan? Palayain mo na ang sarili mo. Ilang taon na ang lumipas. Nako itong batang to oh” Sigaw ng sepulturero. Narinig ito ni Minseok at lumingon pabalik. Nakita niya kung sino ang sinigawan ng nakasalubong niyang manong. Narinig niya rin na tinawanan lang siya ng binata sa taas. Napangiti siya bigla dahil hindi niya aakalain na nakakakita rin ng kaluluwa ang sepulturero. Na-realize niya na hindi na siya nag-iisa.  
  
  
  
  
Kinabukasan, ikalawang araw na ng Fitness Comeback Program ni Minseok. Talagang seryoso siya sa plano niyang i-tone ulit ang kanyang muscles at abs dahil napabayaan niya ito nung nagpalamon siya sa trabaho niya.  
  
  
Maaga na naman siyang gumising para sa kanyang morning jog sa Manila Memorial Park. Saktong maghuhubad na siya ng tshirt para sa kanyang muscle tee ng biglang bumulaga na naman sa likod niya si Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Oh, bat parang nakakita ka ng multo jan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na parang na-offend pa kay Minseok na tinuloy na ang pagbihis.  
  
  
“Eh multo ka na kaya. Wag ka nga susulpot kapag nagbibihis ako nako-conscious ako dahil di pa toned yung abs ko.” Pabulong na sagot ni Minseok na alam niyang maririnig pa rin ni Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Wow, thanks sa pagpapaalala sakin. Na-appreciate ko naman. Luh? di ako choosy at di rin ako picky pero ang tipo kong body ay yung medyo thick. Kaya no worries!” Resbak ni Baekhyun. Napailing na lang si Minseok palabas ng kwarto niya.  
  
  
  
  
Pagpasok niya sa loob ng sementeryo ay tumakbo siya sa unang ruta na napili niya ngayong umaga. Napadaan na naman siya sa musoleo na alam niyang may kaluluwa na naninirahan. Dahan-dahan pa lang ang takbo niya ng biglang lumabas at dumungaw na naman mula sa taas ang lalaki para batiin siya.  
  
  
“Wow naman, Dude. Toned na yung biceps at triceps mo, pangalawang araw mo pa lang mag-jog. Nice one! Fitspiration na kita!” Tumingin lang si Minseok ng saglit at napailing pero hindi maitago ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. Bigla niya itong binawi sa isip at tumakbo ng mabilis.  
  
  
Bakit siya napangiti ng isang binata na hindi niya na katulad. Sa kagustuhan niyang mawala sa isip niya ang pagngiti niya sa lalaki sa taas ay hindi niya na namalayan na nakatatlong ikot na siya ngayong umaga. Pagdaan niyang muli sa musoleo ay wala na ang nakadungaw na binata.  
  
  
_Wag mo nang hanapin. Minseok naman oh. Wrong choice of person ka. Wag ganun._  Bulong ni Minseok sa sarili palabas ng gate ng sementeryo.  
  
  
  
  
Δ  
  
  
  
Nabuo ni Minseok ang one week streak ng kanyang takbo. At sa pitong araw na iyon ay wala ring palya ang pag-good morning at bati ng binata sa balkonahe. Hindi niya ganung nasilayan ang itsura pero sa tingin niya ay kasing edad niya lang. Ayaw niyang tanggapin o pilit niyang inaalis sa isip niya na isa ang binatang ito sa dahilan kung bakit ginaganahan siya na mag-jogging sa umaga.  
  
  
  
  
Pagpasok niya sa kanyang kwarto ay nadatnan niyang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa pader na may drawing.  
  
  
“Drawing mo yan?” Ito ang unang beses na nagtanong si Minseok kay Baekhyun. Nakita niya kase na malungkot ito habang nakatingin sa drawing at hindi siya sanay na hindi hyper si Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Oh, Minseok nandiyan ka na pala.” Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Minseok na binuksan na ang kabinet para kumuha ng tuwalya.  
  
  
“Hindi, gif ko lang to.” Hindi gaanong natuwa si Baekhyun at sinara niya ang kabinet ni Minseok ng biglaan.  
  
  
“Huy joke lang, nagiging bayolente ka na tatawagin ko na yung best friend kong ispiritista nyan eh” Sabi ni Minseok na kinuha na ang kaniyang smartphone sa bulsa.  
  
  
“Grabe ka, nage-emote ako dito tapos i-extra ka eh, oo drawing ko to. Kami yan ng kuya ko.” Malungkot na sabi Baekhyun na may pag-nguso pa ng kanyang labi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To: Jun2x**  
Jun, pre may problema ako. Call me wala akong unli alam ko naka-line ka  
  
  
  
  
Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay tumawag na agad ang kaibigan niya sa kanya. Pumunta siya sa labas ng gate at umupo sa bangketa dahil alam niya na kapag sa balkonahe siya ay makikinig na naman si Baekhyun kagaya ng pagbabasa nito ng text niya kapag nakaupo siya sa may study table.  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, anong problema? Naging bayolente na ba yung kaluluwa sa kwarto mo? Sabi ko kase sayo wag mo kausapin eh. Sorry bes, nasa Antips ako ngayon ang layo mo masyado di ako makakapunta para tulungan ka pero iisa-isahin ko na lang yung instructions para sa force eviction-” Pagkasagot ni Minseok ng cellphone niya ay ang dami na agad nasabi ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya.  
  
  
“Teka, Jun. Hindi to dahil kay Baekhyun ano ka ba! Hayaan mo muna ako magkwento. OA mo eh.” Hindi na pinatapos ni Minseok ang paghi-hysterical ng kaibigan sa kabilang linya. Nang tumahimik na si Junmyeon ay nagsimula na itong magkwento.  
  
  
“Ganito kase yun, nagsimula na ako mag-jogging ulit. Naisip ko na subukan na gawing track ang private cemetery na malapit samin. Tapos-”  
  
  
“Tapos habang tumatakbo ka may humabol sayo na mga kaluluwa ng sepulturero na nanghihingi ng danyos sa mga inabandonang nitso at musoleo ng mga kamag-anak ng nakalibing don?” Siningitan na naman ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan sa kwento nito.  
  
  
Napakamot si Minseok ng kanyang ulo. Nagkamali ata siya na tawagan si Junmyeon pero wala siyang magagawa dahil siya lang naman ang alam ni Minseok na hindi mang-huhusga sa kanya pero parang mas alam pa ata ni Junmyeon ang kwento.  
  
  
“Junmyeon naman oh, umayos ka nga. Wag ka muma eepal sa kwento. Mamaya mo na ako i-bash pagtapos ko please?” Sagot ni Minseok na parang naiinis na sa kausap. Naramdaman naman na ni Junmyeon ito. Alam niya kung naiinis na si Minseok sa kanya.  
  
  
“Oh sige na, sorry. Basta wag ka lang mag-kakagusto sa kaluluwa na nakita mo sa sementeryo. Kasi ikaw ang mahihirapan diyan.” Ani ni Junmyeon na handa na talagang makinig sa kwento ni Minseok. Bigla naman natigilin si Minseok ng ilang segundo dahil hindi niya inaasahan na ayun ang sasabihin ni Jumyeon sa kanya.  
  
  
“Wala naman akong gusto sa kanya. Tsaka ang kulit niya kase eh tuwing dumadaan ako sa musoleo lagi niya akong binabati-” Nadala si Minseok sa kagustuhan niyang i-deny na may gusto siya dahil totoo naman na wala siyang gusto sa lalaki sa musoleo.  
  
  
“Hoy Kim Minseok! Tama ba ang narinig ko? Ayusin mo yan. Seryoso ako. Kakasabi ko pa lang kanina tapos ayun ang kwento mo?” Bigla ring pinutol ni Junmyeon ang sinasabi ni Minseok. Naghihintay na si Junmyeon ng sagot sa kabilang linya dahil hindi na siya nakapagsalita.  
  
  
_Oops. Lagot na._  Sabi ni Minseok sa isip.  
  
  
“Jun naman, wala akong gusto sa kaluluwa yon okay? Wala talaga pero natuwa lang naman ako. Ayun lang.” Rason ni Minseok kay Junmyeon. Mali talaga ang pagtawag niya kay Junmyeon bukod sa mali ang pagtanggi niya kung bakit siya na-korner ng tuluyan. Ayun rin ang isa sa paalala noon ng kaibigan, na kahit anong mangyari wag kakausap ng kaluluwa at higit sa lahat, wag magkagusto dito.  
  
  
“Eh kung natutuwa ka lang pala don, bakit naging problema? Jusko, Minseok, magkakaroon ka lang ng infatuation sa isang kaluluwa pa.” Seryosong sagot ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
“Hindi to infatuation no! at wag ka magalala, tinatandaan ko naman lahat ng paalala mo. Alam ko ang di dapat at dapat gawin okay?” Mahinang sagot ni Minseok. Akala niya maliliwanagan siya nang kausapin niya si Junmyeon pero parang lalong gumulo ang isip niya.  
  
  
“Minseok, nagaalala lang naman ako sayo eh. Ayoko na may masamang mangyari sayo at ayoko rin na masaktan ka, okay? Alam kong naka-annual leave ka kaya pumunnta ka sa samin ng umaga tapos swimming tayo sa Club Manila East. Miss ko na best friend ko at ipapakilala ko na si Yixing sayo. Ayos ba?” Napangiti na lang si Minseok sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Alam niya naman na nagaalala ang kaibigan dahil siya kase ang puno’t dulo ng pagkamulat ni Minseok sa supernatural world.  
  
  
“Okay sige, maaga na lang ako punta jan senyo. Peram na lang damit ah?” Siguro kailangan niya mag-unwind. Namimiss niya na rin mag-swimming sa CME. Isa kasi sa mga executive managers ng resort ang nanay ni Junmyeon. At syempre na-mimiss niya na ang kaibigan. Gusto niya na rin makilatis ang boyfriend na si Yixing na nakililala daw nito sa Tinder (pinipilit ni Junmyeon kay Minseok na sa Tinder niya ito nakilala kahit na alam niyang Grindr lang ang app nito sa phone).  
  
  
  
Buong araw na tinulungan ni Minseok ang kanyang tatay na ayusin ang mga tools at iilang gamit sa storage room habang ang nanay niya at kapatid na si Moonbyul ay nag-general cleaning ng bahay.  
  
  
Sa kagustuhan niyang walang palya ang kanyang daily jogging sesh ay naisipan niya na i-advance ang Day 8 morning run niya ng gabi dahil nagpaalam na siya na aalis bukas ng umaga.  
  
  
“Oh, gabi na ah, may takbo ka ng gabi? Adik na oh” lumitaw ulit si Baekhyun sa likod ni Minseok ngunit sanay na ang isa sa kanya.  
  
  
“Aalis ako bukas ng umaga kaya i-advance ko na ng gabi. Parang simbang gabi lang diba? Anticipated run to, imbis na mass.” Bigla na lang naglaho sa likod niya si Baekhyun. Parang pati multo sinusukuan na ang mga hirit niyang dad jokes.  
  
  
“Kung nasan ka man Baek, aalis na muna ako. Masyado kang natuwa sa anticipated run, naglaho ka.” Nasa may pinto na ng kwarto si Minseok ng may tumulak sa kanya palabas at sinara ang pinto. Tumawa na lang ito pababa.  
  
  
  
  
Iba ang awra ng sementeryo kapag gabi, pero may mangilan-ngilan pa rin na tao ang mas pinipili na mag-jogging ng ganitong oras. Kahit hindi niya iniisip ay nasanay na siya na tahakin ang ruta na madadaanan talaga ang musoleo na kung saan may nakadungaw palagi na binata.  
  
  
Natanaw niya na sa malayo ang musoleo at napansin niya na walang tao sa balkonahe. Sa hindi sinasadyang pagkakataon ay humangin bigla ng malakas at nahulog ang bimpo niya sa tapat ng mismo ng pintuan ng musoleo.  
  
  
Pupulutin na sana ni Minseok ang kanyang bimpo ng may narinig siyang umiiyak sa loob ng musoleo. Sinilip niya ito at nakita niya ang lalaki na nakaupo sa harap ng nitso na umiiyak habang may yakap yakap na parang isang malaking picture frame na hindi gaanong maaninag ni Minseok dahil madilim. Mayroon ding isang brown teddy bear na nakatabi sa kanya .  
  
  
Kahit madilim ay nalaman niya na hindi pala multo ang lalaki dahil nakita niya na umiilaw ang cellphone na parang may tumatawag pero hindi ito napapansin ng nasa loob. Hindi niya maipaliwanag dahil ayaw man niyang aminin ay tila naalis ang tinik nito sa dibdib sa nadiskubre na hindi kaluluwa ang dumu-dungaw sa kanya tuwing umaga.  
  
  
Paalis na dapat siya dahil ayaw niyang maisturbo ang lalaki sa loob na alam niyang nangungulila sa kung sinuman ang nakalibing dito nang biglang nagsalita ang lalaki. Hindi niya sinasadyang makinig pero nanatili siya sa gilid ng musoleo dahil kahit siya ay ramdam na ramdam ang labis na pagkalungkot ng binata.  
  
  
“Sorry Bunsoy, kung di ko sana ginawa yun, nandito ka pa ngayon. Kung di dahil sakin, buhay ka pa rin sana. I’m so sorry Bunso. Di ka iiwan ni Kuya, lagi mong tatandaan na mahal na mahal ka ni Kuya. Araw-araw akong hihingi ng tawad sayo hanggang sa ako naman ang mawala sa mundo.” Patuloy pa rin sa pagiyak ang binata sa loob. Base sa narinig ni Minseok, bunsong kapatid ng lalaki ang nakahimlay dito. Napansin niya ang stuff toy na teddy bear na parang pamilyar sa kanya at nakita niya na kung saan man. Naisip niya na baka may ganun din ang kanyang kapatid noon.  
  
  
Totoong aalis na siya para iwanan na at bigyan ng privacy ang lalaki ng biglang may nasagi siyang malaking tao sa likod niya. Nagulat siya ng kaunti ng nakita niya kung sino ito.  
  
  
“Nandyan pa rin siya no? Sabi ko nga sa batang yan ay wag niyang isisi pagkamatay ng kapatid niya sa kanya. Halos araw araw siyang nandyan. Dito muna didiretso bago umuwi, minsan diyan na natutulog yan." Pailing na sabi ng manong sabay tapik sa balikat ni Minseok bago umalis. Napatingin muna si Minseok sa lalaki bago ito umuwi. Nawalan na siya ng lakas na ipagpatuloy ang takbo niya sa nasilayan at natuklasan. Gustuhin niya mang damayan ang lalaki, mas minabuti niya na umuwi na lang at hayaan na mag-isa ito. Basta alam niya ng makakausap niya na ang binata ng maayos sa susunod dahil hindi ito isang kaluluwa lamang.  
  
  
  
  
Hindi pa rin nakaka-move on si Minseok sa nakita niya kanina hanngang sa makarating siya sa bahay nila. Kahit gusto niyang maging masaya, hindi niya magawa dahil nalulungkot siya na masilayan na umiiyak ang laging bumabati sa kanya tuwing umaga ng may matamis na ngiti sa labi.  
  
  
Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay napatingin siya bigla sa drawing sa pader na iginuhit ni Baekhyun. Naalala niya ang lungkot sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ito. Na-realize niya na kaluluwa man o tao ay parehas pa rin na nangungulila sa mga mahal nilang naiwan at naiwanan. Hindi niya napansin na matagal na pala siyang nakatitig sa drawing. Lumitaw si Baekhyun at tumabi sa kanya na umupo sa kama. Sinundan ni Baekhyun kung saan nakatingin si Minseok at nung nalaman niya ay nagsimula na siyang magkwento ng tungkol dito.  
  
  
"Alam mo, sa tuwing nalulungkot ako mag-isa dito sa taas, lagi kong tinitingnan ang drawing kong yan, gumagaan ang loob ko at kahit papaano ay sumasaya ako. Na-drawing ko ata yan nung grade 2 ako. Dito yung kwarto namin ni Kuya. Sobra as in super close kami nun di ko na nga kailangan ng bestfriend sa school kase nandiyan siya kaya never ako naghanap. Tapos ayan yung favorite naming laruan nung bata kami. Ako syempre yung may nunal sa labi na may hawak na pink pig stuff toy tapos yung isa na parang kuting yung labi, ayan yung kuya ko. Basta kung ano yung korte ng labi niya diyan, ganyan na ganyan yung itsura niya sa totoong buhay. Sa kanya naman yung brown na teddy bear na parang inaantok yung mata." Pasimulang kwento ni Baekhyun kay Minseok at perahas nilang di pa inaalis ang kanilang mga mata sa drawing.  
  
  
  
"Baekhyun, bakit hanggang ngayon ay nandito ka pa rin?" Ito ang unang beses na nagtanong ng seryoso si Minseok kay Baekhyun. Dahil sa napalapit na ito sa kanya at nasaksihan niya naman na kahit madaldal si Baekhyun ay mabait naman itong multo, kaya naisip niya na kilalanin ito para matulungan niya na umakyat na ng tuluyan sa langit.  
  
  
Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at humiga muna sa kama ni Minseok.  
  
  
"Nararamdaman ko kasi na hindi pa rin tanggap ng kapatid ko yung nangyari sakin, na hindi niya pa mapatawad ang sarili niya. Kahit di ko na siya nakikita, alam ko na nahihirapan siya. Ang gusto ko lang naman ay maging masaya siya as in, tunay na masaya bago man lang ako tuluyang mawala sa mundong to. Gusto ko mabuhay siya ng maayos. Gusto ko siyang makitang ngumiti. At gusto ko na magka-ayos na si kuya at yung parents namin. Kahit ayun lang feeling ko ma-a-access ko na yung pathway na papuntang langit." Seryosong sagot ni Baekhyun na halatang pinipigilang umiyak dahil halos pumiyok ito ng ilang beses.  
  
  
Sa narinig ni Minseok ay gusto niyang tulungan si Baekhyun na makita ulit ang kuya niya pero hindi niya alam kung paano. Hindi na rin alam ni Baekhyun kung nasaan na ang mga magulang niya at ang kuya niya. Hiniling niya nga na sana bigyan siya ng pagkakataon na makalabas ng bahay nila. Tinanong na rin ito ni Minseok kay Junmyeon na kung may paraan para makalabas ito sa lugar kung saan siya namatay pero hindi rin tiyak ni Junmyeon kung paano.  
  
  
Kahit na kaluluwa na lang si Baekhyun ay iniwan muna siya ni Minseok para mapag-isa sa kwarto at lumabas muna saglit. Paglabas niya ng pinto ay sumalubong sa kanya si Moonbyul na parang may tinatago sa likod nito.  
  
  
"Huy Kuya Minseok, may regalo ako sayo! Kase ganito ka dati eh." Tinawag ni Moonbyul si Minseok para ibigay ang isang pink na pig stuff toy.  
  
  
"Akin na tapos pepektusan kita sa ulo mo! San mo nakita to?" Binigay agad ni Moonbyul ang stuff toy sabay halakhak ng malakas papunta ng kanyang kwarto.  
  
  
"Isa dun sa mga nakasalansan na kahon sa kwarto nila mama." Sagot ng kapatid niya sa kanya. Sinundan ni Minseok ang kapatid para itanong kung may nakita pang isang teddy bear na kasing laki nito. "Huh? Wala ayan lang nakita ko tapos mga hotwheels tapos maliliit na pokemon."  
  
  
Bumalik na si Minseok sa kanyang kwarto para ipakita ang laruan kay Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
"Baek, wer na u?" Mahinang tawag ni Minseok kay Baekhyun na wala na sa loob. Umupo si Minseok sa tapat ng drawing para tingnan kung kahawig ba talaga ng laruan na hawak niya yung nasa drawing. Biglang tumabi si Baekhyun sa kanya sa lapag.  
  
  
"Huuuuuuy, si Dyotese! san mo nakita to? Grabe akala ko natapon na yan nung umalis yung mga tao dito sa bahay! Natago pala to." May halong gulat pero masayang sabi ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya mang hawakan pero di niya pa kaya dahil kulang na kulang siya sa konsentrasyon.  
  
  
"Nakita ng kapatid ko nung naglinis sila sa master's bedroom. Tinanong ko kung meron pa isang stuff toy na kamuka niyang hawak ng kuya mo sa drawing pero ayan lang daw yung nakita niya." Sagot ni Minseok na nakangiti. Kahit papaano ay napasaya niya ulit si Baekhyun at gumaan na rin ang loob niya. Iba talaga ang epekto kapag pinapakinggan ang daing or hiling ng mga kaluluwa kaya medyo iwas sila ni Junmyeon pero naaawa talaga siya kay Baekhyun at umaasa siya na kahit papaano ay matulungan niya talaga ito.  
  
  
"Ah, si Gominee? Malamang nasa kuya ko yun. Kahit mag-camping yun dala-dala niya yung bear na yun baka daw kase kunin ko. Baliw yun eh." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun na talagang sigurado siyang nasa kapatid niya rin yung isang laruan.

 

 

Δ

 

Kinabukasan ay pumunta na siya sa Taytay para kitain ang matalik na kaibigan. Hiniram niya muna ang family car nila na Avanza dahil nasa casa pa rin ang Vios niya na company car.  
  
  
Pinadiresto na ni Junmyeon sa CME si Minseok dahil alam niyang hindi talaga siya makakarating ng maaga sa mismong bahay nila dahil sa sobrang OA na traffic sa may Cainta. Ipinarada niya na ang sasakyan sa loob dahil mayroong pina-reserve si Junmyeon na cabana kahit tatatlong tao lang naman sila.  
  
  
Nadatnan niyang nagaayos ang magkasintahan ng kanilang pagkain at tumigil sila saglit ng nakita nila si Minseok.  
  
  
“Minseok! Sa wakas, at nagkita rin tayo in real life. Na-miss kita platonically speaking.” Niyakap ni Junmyeon ng mahigpit si Minseok na parang wala ng bukas. Napangiti na lamanag si Minseok na tumingin sa boyfriend ng kanyang kaibigan na si Yixing.  
  
  
“Ay, oo nga pala, dude, this is Yixing, ang boyfriend ko na super cute!” Ipinakilala ni Junmyeon sa matalik na kaibigan ang kanyang boyfriend. Ngumiti ulit si Minseok at inihanda ang kamay sa handshake.  
  
  
“At, babe, eto ang best friend ko since elementary, si Minseok.” Dugtong ni Junmyeon na pinakilala naman si Minseok kay Yixing.  
  
  
“Ako nga ang napagtripan niyang dalhin sa C.R. noon para pagflush-in ng inidoro.” Sabi ni Minseok at tinawanan lang siya nung dalawa.  
  
  
Inilibot ni Minseok ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa ilang beses na nagamit nila itong cabana noon ay laging may nakaupong lalaki sa gilid. Hindi niya alam kung bakit wala na ito ngayon sa usual place niya. Napansin siya ng kabigan at tinapik sa balikat.  
  
  
“Bigla siyang nawala pagdating namin dito ni Yixing. At alam mo ba kung ano ang tanong nya bago siya maglaho? Tinanong nya kung repear daw ba si Yixing?” Paliwanag ni Junmyeon. Walang third eye ang kanyang kasintahan ayon kay Junmyeon. Sadyang may ibang awra lang daw si Yixing na nakakapagpalayo ng mga elemento. Lumaki daw kasi ito sa angkan ng nga Feng Shui Experts sa China.  
  
  
“Kaya pala wala na siya ngayon dito. Edi compatible kayo para makapagpahinga ka sa mga kababalaghan.” Sagot ni Minseok. Kaya pala halatang masayang masaya ang buong pagkatao ni Junmyeon dahil bukod sa gwapo si Yixing at may tunay na ‘Century Tuna Beach Body’ ay may angkin ghost-repellent aura pa ito sa ikakapayapa ng buhay ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
“Teka, teka, teka, mabalik tayo dun sa infatuation mo sa nakadungaw na kaluluwa. Haynako, Minseok. Sinasabi ko sayo ah tigil-tigilan mo yan.” Na-activate na naman ang maternal instinct ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Alam na alam ni Minseok na ibabalik na naman ni Junmyeon ang topic sa kanya.  
  
  
“Sorry Jun, pero di ko na ata mapipigilan to.” Sinabi ni Minseok na pinipigil ang tawa dahil sa pagkakunot ng noo ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin sa kanya. Magsasalita na dapat si Junmyeon ng pinigilan siya ni Minseok at ituloy ang dapat niyang sasabihin.  
  
  
“Ops, ops, ops, alam ko na sisingit ka eh, pero ayun nga di ko na mapipigilan dahil hindi naman pala siya multo or kaluluwa ng isang sepulturero. Buhay pa siya. Kapatid niya yung lagi niyang binibisita dun sa sementeryo.” Mukhang hindi pa ata nagsi-sink in kay Junmyeon dahil nakakunot pa rin ang kanyang noo. Hinimas na lang ni Yixing ang likod ng kasintahan para mawala ang kunot sa kanyang noo. Mga ilang minuto muna ang nakalipas ng bumalik na sa pagiging maamo ang mukha ni Junmyeon.  
  
"So, ano ngang balak mo niyan?" Tanong ni Junmyeon kay Minseok na busy magbulatlat ng garlic crab na inorder nila kanina.  
  
"Edi kakausapin ko syempre. Diretso na ko dun sa Manila Memorial." Sagot ni Minseok na hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa alimango. Talagang enjoy na enjoy siyang pagpira-pirasuhin ang mga sipit nito.  
  
  
Pagkatapos nilang kumain ng mga sari-saring lamang dagat ay pumunta na silang tatlo sa wave pool tapos sumunod naman ay sa shaded pool. Bumalik ang mga ito sa pagkabata dahil halos buong araw silang nagbabad at nagpadulas sa giant slide. Talagang na-miss niya ang kaibigan at nakumpirma niyang mabait naman si Yixing kahit na medyo buferring ito kapag naglolokohan sila ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
Pasado ala-singko na nung magpaalam siya sa dalawa. Nauna na itong umalis dahil may na-book ata si Junmyeon na suite sa CME. Kailangan na rin niya na magmadali dahil gusto niya ng makausap at makilala ang lalaki sa musoleo.  
  
  
Hindi na muna inuwi ni Minseok ang sasakyan sa kanila at ipinakiusap niya na lang sa guwardiya ng sementeryo na naging kaibigan niya na rin na iparada muna saglit ito sa bungad dahil saglit lang naman siya sa loob. Naglakad lamang siya ng normal dahil hindi naman niya balak mag-jogging ngayon. Tumingin siya sa kanyang orasan at sa natantsa niya na ganitong oras niya nakita ang binata sa baba ng musoleo. Hindi pa man siya nakakaabot sa musoleo nang nakasalubong niya ng palabas ang binata. Dala na nito ang kanyang bagpack. Ngayon niya na lang nakita na naka-itim ito dahil palagi niyang napapansin na naka-puting tshirt ito tuwing nakadungaw sa taas ng musoleo.  
  
Ibubuka pa lang sana ni Minseok ang kanyang bibig para batiin ang binata sa unang pagkakataon nang biglang kinausap na agad siya nito na parang matagal ng magkakilala at nagkausap na ng maayos. Hinanda niya na ang sarili na gawin ang makakaya niya na maka-iskor ng sandaang porsyento ang effort na manggagaling sa kanya pero ayaw ata siyang mapagod ng tadhana kaya ito na ang gumagawa ng paraan para maglapit sila ng binata.  
  
"Uy, Running man~ Di ka naka-get up ngayon. San punta mo?" Bungad na tanong ng binata na dahilan ng pagkalito ni Minseok kung anong na dapat ang isasagot niya dito. Maayos naman ang pagpa-praktis niya ng sasabihin kanina sa sasakyan pero naglaho lahat ang mga iyon sa isip niya dahil sa isang ngiti na pinakawalan ng binata para sa kanya.  
  
  
"Ah, kase ano eh. Ahm, gusto ko lang ano, maglakad-lakad. Tama, feel ko maglakad kaysa sa tumakbo ngayon." Pautal-utal na sagot ni Minseok. Medyo na-badtrip siya sa sarili at ngayon pa talaga dinaga ang dibdib niya. Nakita niya na parang hindi kumbinsido ang binata sa kanyang sagot kaya dinagdagan niya pa ito ng isang pang dahilan.  
  
"Tsaka ano, nahulog ko kasi kagabi yung bimpo ko banda run. Hahanapin ko lang sana." Hindi alam ni Minseok kung ano pa lang ang nasasabing niyang tama dahil lahat ng lumalabas sa kaniyang bibig ay puro kahihiyan na. Pagkatingin niya sa binata ay tila napapangiti na lang ito siguro dahil parang tanga ang kanyang dahilan at di kapanipaniwala.  
  
"Alam mo ikaw? patawa ka. Kahit kanino mo sabihin yang reasons mo walang maniniwala sayo. Halatang wala kang magawa eh no? Tara sumama ka nga sakin. Kain tayo ng Lomi. Wag mo muna isipin ang diet at magpasalamat ka kapag natikman mo ang best Lomi in town. Ikain na lang natin to. Bigyan na lang kita bagong bimpo bukas. Tara." Hindi alam ni Minseok kung bakit maraming nasasabi ang mga nakapalibot sa kanya. Tinatanong niya ang sarili kung dahil lang ba sa tahimik siya o sadyang nakakatagpo lang siya ng mga tao (at multo) na mga topnotchers sa kadaldalan. Wala ng palag si Minseok ng akbayan na siya ng binata na parang matagal na silang magtropa. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya sabay ngiti.  
  
  
Hindi alam ni Minseok na may ganitong kainan pala sa di kalayuan sa sementeryo. Halatang maraming alam ang binata sa lugar na ito. Habang naglalakad sila ay halos na-kwento na nito kung paano niya nadiskubre ang masarap na mga pagkain sa Lomi Right, ang pangalan ng Lomihan at ano ang nagtulak sa may-ari na magbukas ng ganitong kainan.  
  
At home na at home ang binata na pumasok sa Lomi Right at pinaupo niya na si Minseok sa upuan. Pinili niya ang lugar na malapit sa wall fan para abot sa kanila ang hangin. Hindi niya na tinanong si Minseok ng kung ano ba ang gusto niyang kainin dahil siya naman daw ang nagyaya na mag-lomi.  
  
"Mang Soo, dalawang special Lomi with extra egg nga po tapos dalawang blue water na kalamansi" Lumapit muna sa counter ang binata para mag-order at kumuha ng platito na mayroon ng patis na may siling labuyo at kalamansi dahil self-service dito.  
  
"Oh ayan ah, Blue ang kinuha ko na inumin natin at hindi softdrinks. 54 calories lang yan kung OC ka sa mga tini-take mo." Sabi ng binata kay Minseok pagkaupo nito sa harap niya.  
  
_Ito na magsasalita na ko. Time ko na diba?_  
  
  
"Kanina ka pa nagsasalita jan at nadala mo na ko lahat lahat dito pero di pa natin kilala ang isa't isa." Sa wakas, asan na ang drum roll? Nakapagambag na rin si Minseok sa conversation nilang dalawa. Napatawa na lang ang isa dahil may punto nga naman ang sinabi ni Minseok.  
  
"Oo nga pala, mas una mo pang nakilala yung may-ari ng Lomi Right na si Soo Ramirez. Ako nga pala si Jongdae, 25, male, tiga-rito ako dati pero sa Makati na ako nakatira." Hindi na isang misteryo ang binata dahil nagpakilala na kay Minseok si Jongdae at inilapit niya ang kanyang kamay kay Minseok para sa shake hands.  
  
"Ako si Minseok. Gagayahin ko ba yung way mo ng pagpapakilala? Sige, 27, male, tiga-rito na ako ngayon pero sa Taytay ako nakatira dati. Teka? Makati? Tapos halos araw-araw ka rito? Hindi ka ba nalalayuan?" Inabot niya na ang kamay ni Jongdae at nagkamayan na sila. Sa wakas, magkakilala na ang dalawa.  
  
Dumating na ang dalawang special Lomi with extra egg. Hinintay muna ni Jongdae na mailapag ni Mang Soo ang dalawang mangkok ng special Lomi with extra egg sa kanilang lamesa bago niya sagutin ang tanong ni Minseok.  
  
"Malayo nga pero nasanay naman na ako sa byahe. Tsaka sa IBEXO lang naman ako nagwo-work dun sa may SM BF kaya okay lang na araw-araw ako sa Manila Memorial." Sagot ni Jongdae kay Minseok sabay higop ng Lomi nang may pagpikit pa ng mata. Tumango si Minseok at tinikman na rin ang Lomi.  
  
Tiningnan ni Jongdae si Minseok sa unang tikim niya ng Lomi na parang hinihintay kung nasarapan ba siya. Ngitian ni Minseok si Jongdae para ipakita na ayos na ayos ang ni-recommend na kainan. Sinuklian din ni Jongdae ng isang matamis na ngiti ni Jongdae. Biglang nasamid si Minseok at ininom agad ang Blue.  
  
Kahit alam na ni Minseok na kapatid ni Jongdae ang pinupuntahan niya ay tinanong niya pa rin ito para hindi mahalata na nakita niya itong umiiyak nung gabi.  
  
"Sino ba yung lagi mong dinadalaw? Pasensya na kung natanong ko." Ika nga ni Minseok, why not try to test the water first? Alam niyang sensitibo itong topic kay Jongdae dahil sa nasaksihan nito nung gabing iyon. Tiningnan ni Minseok kung okay lang ba si Jongdae sa tanong niya. Ngumiti naman sa kanya si Jongdae at naramdaman niyang sa isang tanong niyang iyon ay marami na itong ibabahagi sa kanya.  
  
"Ah, lagi kong pinupuntahan yung bunso kong kapatid. Nag-promise kase ako na di ko siya iiwan eh. Clingy kase yun sakin dati. Gusto lagi ako kasama. Minsan nga hindi na ako nauwi ng Makati kase dun na lang ako sa kapatid ko nakikitulog. Parang mas masaya pa ako na nandun ako kaysa sa tinitirhan ko sa Makati. Siguro iniisip mong weird ako kase bakit sa Makati pa ako nakatira e nandito rin naman yung work ko? Yung condo kase na tinitirhan ko ay sa friend ko na nasa abroad gusto niya muna na may tumao dun sa unit niya. Kaya pumayag naman ako. Yung mga magulang ko pumunta na ng US pero buo na yung desisyon ko na magpaiwan dito." Sagot Jongdae. Napangiti si Minseok dahil tama siya na marami na agad sinabi si Jongdae tumawa rin ang isa dahil napansin niya na siya lang ang maingay sa loob. Naalala niya bigla si Baekhyun dahil parehas sila ni Jongdae na walang preno ang bibig sa pag-kwento. Napatingin ulit si Minseok kay Jongdae at napatitig sa labi nito na parang sa isang pusa. Naalala niya na naman si Baekhyun at ang drawing niya sa may pader ng kwarto nila.  
  
Nawala ang ngiti ni Minseok at napatigil sa mga bigla niyang naisip. Bakit ngayon niya lang ito napagtagpi? Napansin siya ni Jongdae at tinanong kung okay lang ba siya. Ayaw niya munang pakasigurado sa naisip niya dahil baka isa lamang itong coincidence. Tahimik muna nilang inubos ang lomi dahil mas masarap na kainin ito habang mainit pa.  
  
  
Naisip ni Minseok na kailangan niyang masigurado kung tama ba ang nasa isip niya kaya tinanong niya ulit si Jongdae. Hindi niya alam ang kanyang nararamdaman. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa mga napansin at nalaman niya.  
  
"Jongdae, pwede ko ba malaman kung anong pangalan ng kapatid mo? nagsisimula rin ba sa letter J?" Tanong niya kay Jongdae na parang na-curious lang at di niya pinahalata ang kaba sa dibdib niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Lalo siyang kinabahan nung binitin muna siya ni Jongdae dahil inubos muna niya ang laman ng Blue.  
  
  
"Yung mga tanong mo ang random eh no? Siguro kung may kapatid ka man, parehas kayong M? Kami ng kapatid ko hindi. Tumaliwas sa trend yung mga magulang ko nung pinanganak yung kapatid ko kaya hindi nagsisimula sa J. Baekhyun ang pangalan niya." Nasagot na ni Jongdae ang pinakahihintay ni Minseok. Parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Minseok sa kanyang katawan pagkarinig niya ng pangalan na Baekhyun. Hindi niya inakala na mahahanap o matatagpuan niya ang kapatid ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang tulungan. Akala niya ay helpless na si Baekhyun para mahanap ang kapatid niya. Naalala niya na tama lahat ng sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kagabi. Hindi pa rin siya iniiwan ng kapatid niya.  
  
Nagtatalo ang isip ni Minseok kung sasabihin niya na ba ngayon ang lahat pero nagaalangan siya na baka hindi maniwala si Jongdae na kilala niya si Baekhyun. Kailangan niya ulit gamitan ng isang malupit na segway para malaman kung naniniwala ba si Jongdae sa mga taong may 'third eye'.  
  
"Sumunod sa trend yung mga magulang ko. M din yung sa kapatid kong bunso. Moonbyul pangalan. Teka Jongdae, dahil alam mo ng random yung mga trip kong tanong, naniniwala ka ba sa multo?" It's now or never. Gagawin ni Minseok ang nararapat niyang gawin para tulungan ang magkapatid. Ito na siguro ang pinakamagandang gagawin niya sa buong buhay niya. Napailing si Jongdae pero nakangiti pa rin pagkarinig niya ng tanong ni Minseok.  
  
  
"Minseok, na-amaze na ko sayo. Aminin mo nga, naging topic maker ka ba sa mga text clans na nasalihan mo dati?" Tawang-tawa na sabi ni Jongdae at napatawa na lang din si Minseok pero hinihintay niya na ang sagot nito na for sure ay marami na naman na ibang details.  
  
"Hmm, naniniwala naman ako na may pagala-gala pa rin na multo pero di pa ako nakakakita ever. Kung makakita man ako, gusto ko yung sa kapatid ko lang. Para masabi ko sa kanya lahat ng hindi ko nasabi noon. Alam mo Minseok, ako kase ang may kasalanan kung bakit siya namatay." Seryoso na sagot ni Jongdae.  
  
"Ano ka ba, Jongdae. Kung nasan man ang kapatid mo ngayon, sure na sure ako na hindi ikaw ang sinisisi niya sa pagkamatay niya at ayaw niya na makita kang ganyan na habang buhay mong dadalhin ang guilt, thinking na ikaw ang dahilan. Alam ko mahirap pero sana wag kang magisip ng ganyan kasi kagaya mo, nararamdaman kong nasasaktan rin ang kapatid mo para sayo." Hindi na natiis ni Minseok at sinabi niya ito kay Jongdae.  
  
Napabuntong-hininga lang si Jongdae at niyaya na si Minseok na lumakad na palabas. Napansin niya na pinipigil lang ni Jongdae na wag tumulo ang luha niya dahil baka hindi na nito mapigilan at umiyak na siya.  
  
Habang naglalakad sila pabalik ng sementeryo ay biglang nagsalita si Jongdae at binahagi na kay Minseok ang nangyari.  
  
"Madalas kaming nag-uunahan ni Baekhyun sa balcony. Dahil dead spot ang Globe sa bahay namin, may certain spot sa balcony na malakas ang signal. Minsan kapag naunahan niya ko don i-la-lock ko yung pinto sa loob ng kwarto para di na siya makalabas sa balcony ganun din siya sakin kapag ako yung nauna. May moments nga na dun na natutulog sa labas ng balcony kase di talaga namin i-a-unlock yung pinto. Madalas kami mag-gulatan at magtulakan sa doon na parang joke na namin sa isa't isa."  
  
Bago tinuloy ni Jongdae ang kanyang kwento ay bumalik muna sila sa musoleo at pinapasok ni Jongdae si Minseok sa loob dahil ipapakilala daw siya sa kapatid. Kung alam lang ni Jongdae na mas una pa niyang nakilala si Baekhyun kaysa sa kanya. Nagpunta na sila sa taas ng musoleo kung saan tumatambay si Jongdae tuwing umaga.  
  
"Pero two years ago, sa masama nauwi yung joke time namin na yun. Nauna siya sa G-spot dahil Globe-spot yun. Oh, wag kang green minded. Wholesome tayo rito. So ayun na nga, hinayaan ko muna siya dun at umalis muna ako saglit. Pagkabalik ko nakita ko na nandun pa rin siya nakaupo sa mismong gilid ng balcony. Dahan dahan kong binuksan ang pinto ng kwarto kaya hindi niya siguro napansin na dumating ako. Hindi rin ako pumunta sa labas at dun lang ako sa bintana na abot-kamay ko siya sa gilid. Tapos ayun ginulat ko siya at na-out balance siya." Kung hindi alam ni Minseok ang itsura ng bahay ay maitatanong niya pa kung bakit hindi nakaligtas pero siya mismo alam niyang mataas ang ikalawang palapag ng bahay na iyon at ang babagsakan mo sa gilid na parte ay mga nakasalansan na bakal at kahoy kaya talaga mapupuruhan kung sinuman ang mahulog doon.  
  
Pagkatapos niyang ikwento ang nangyari ay biglang na lang siyang napayuko at naririnig ni Minseok na humihikbi na si Jongdae. Ito pala ang nangyari na hindi niya matanong-tanong kay Baekhyun. Una muna ay inakbayan ni Minseok si Jongdae at marahan na na pinisil ang balikat nito at hinimas ang likod na dahilan ng pag-level up ng hikbi sa iyak ni Jongdae. Nang mahimasmasan ay nag-umpisa ulit siyang magsalita. Hinayaan lang ni Minseok na ilabas ni Jongdae lahat lahat ng nasa loob niya para kahit papaano ay gumaan ito.  
  
"After non, hindi na ako matingnan ng mga magulang namin. Na kulang na lang ay palayasin nila ako. Hindi man nila sabihin pero pinadama nila sakin na kasalanan ko lahat. Well, kasalanan ko nga naman. Halos pinadama nila sakin na pinatay ko ang sarili kong kapatid. Pinalibing na agad nila ang labi ng kapatid ko at napagdesisyunan na ibenta ang bahay para makapag-migrate na kami sa US. Pero hindi ako sumama. Sinabi ko na maiiwan ako rito. Hindi man lang nila ako pinilit na sumama sa kanila. Hiniling ko na sana ako na lang yung nawala imbis na si Baekhyun. Nung nawala si Baekhyun, nawala na ang buong pamilya ko sakin. Ito na siguro ang parusa sa nagawa ko, na buong buhay kong dadalhin ang guilt. Kaya nangako ako na hindi ko iiwan si Baekhyun na kahit araw-araw akong nandito okay lang sakin." Umiyak na naman si Jongdae. Hindi na natiis ni Minseok at niyakap na niya na ito. Hindi siya yung taong mabilis maiyak pero sa sobrang sakit na nadarama ni Jongdae ay tumulo na rin ang kanyang luha. Ilang taong kinimkim ni Jongdae ang lahat ng ito ng mag-isa. Kaya gagawin niya ang lahat para matulungan niya ang magkapatid. Tiyak na hindi magugustuhan ni Baekhyun ang ganitong kalagayan ng kuya niya at siguradong malulungkot siya.  
  
Nang tumahan na si Jongdae ay humingi ito ng paumanhin kay Minseok dahil basang basa na ang tshirt niya dahil sa luha. Di naman ito alintana ni Minseok dahil ang mahalaga ay natulungan niya si Jongdae na ilabas lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin na matagal niyang tinago.  
  
Alam niyang pagod na sa kakaiyak si Jongdae kaya minabuti niya na kinabukasan na sabihin ang lahat ng nalalaman niya kay Baekhyun. Balak niyang papuntahin si Jongdae sa dati nilang bahay kahit sinabi niya na ayaw niya ng bumalik pa doon.  
  
Pilit na tinaggihan ni Jongdae ang alok ni Minseok na ihatid siya sa Makati pero dahil ayaw siyang tigilan ni Minseok napagdesisyunan na lang niya na magpahatid sa office nila sa may SM BF dahil may sleeping quarters naman doon at shower room. Bago bumaba si Jongdae ng sasakyan ni Minseok ay humingi ito ng pasasalamat sa pakikinig at pagsama sa kanya.  
  
  
  
  
Δ

  
  
  
Pagkagising ni Minseok ay napatingin agad siya sa cellphone niya. Nagpalitan kase sila ng contact numbers ni Jongdae kagabi. Hindi naman siya nabigo dahil ang una at nagiisang new message ay galing kay Jongdae.  
  
  
**Fr:Jongdae**  
Good morning :-)  
Gusto ko lang sabihin na sobrang gaan ng pakiramdam ko pagkagising ko.  
Thank you talaga. :))  
  
**To:Jongdae**  
good morning rin ^_^  
ano ka ba, basta if need mo ng kausap, may bago ka ng mahahatak sa lomi right ;)  
  
**Fr:Jongdae**  
Nag-SL muna ako sa work wala pa ako sa mood e. punta ako MM ngayon  
  
**To: Jongdae**  
Gusto mo punta ako? :)  
  
**Fr: Jongdae**  
sus, namiss mo naman agad ako e edi pumunta ka ;)

  
  
Napangiti si Minseok sa nabasa. Ito na ang tamang oras para gawin ang dapat niyang gawin para sa ikatatahimik ng Baekhyun at ikagagaan ng loob ni Jongdae.  
  
**To:Jongdae**  
dahil random ako, sama ka sakin may pupuntahan tayo  
bawal tumanggi ah. :)  
  
  
  
Tumayo na agad si Minseok sa kama para mag-ayos ng sarili. Tumingin siya sa salamin bago pumunta sa banyo at maligo. Pagbalik niya ng kwarto ay nakita niya na si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa kama niya.  
  
"Ang busy mo na. Akala ko ba bakasyon mo pa?" Tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Nami-miss na siguro siya nitong kulitin.  
  
"Ikaw naman Baek, wag mo naman ako ma-mimiss. Ito naman oh, pano kapag lumipat ulit kami ng bahay? Edi malungkot ka na naman." Sagot nito habang naghahanap ng masusuot na damit.  
  
"Grabe siya oh, kakalipat niyo pa lang dito e." Ngiti lang ang naisagot ni Minseok. Talagang mami-miss niya itong si Baekhyun kapag tuluyan na siyang maka-akyat sa langit.  
  
"Baekhyun, hintayin mo ko mamaya pagdating ko ah. May surprise ako sayo maiiyak ka na lang. BRB." Hindi na nakapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil nagmamadaling umalis si Minseok.  
  
  
Pagpunta niya sa musoleo ay nakita niya ng nasa taas si Jongdae na nakadungaw. Sinigawan na naman siya nito kagaya nung mga nakaraang araw.  
"Mas nauna pa ako sayo ano ba yan! Lika dito sa taas.". Agad naman ng umakyat si Minseok. Dalawa na silang nakadungaw sa may taas ng musoleo.  
  
  
"Jongdae, pano kung-" Magtatanong pa lamang si Minseok nang bigla itong putulin ni Jongdae ng pabiro.  
  
"Ayan na naman yung mga random questions mo eh, pano kung ano?" Nakangiting tanong ni Jongdae. Inamin niya na naeexcite siya sa tuwing tatanungin siya ni Minseok ng tungkol sa kahit ano.  
  
"Paano kung mas una kong nakilala si Baekhyun kaysa sayo?" Seryosong tanong ni Minseok habang nakatingin kay Jongdae. Nawala ang ngiti ni Jongdae pagkarinig ng tanong. Tumingin din siya kay Minseok at napansin na seryoso nga talaga ito.  
  
"Anong ibig mong sabihin, Minseok?" Alam ni Jongdae na seryoso si Minseok sa tanong kaya naguluhan siya.  
  
"Nung nagkwento ka sakin kagabi ng tungkol sa kapatid mo, naramdaman ko na kung sino yung tinutukoy mo pero dahil di pa ako ganung kasigurado, tinanong ko na yung pangalan ng kapatid mo." Walang ng nasabi pa si Jongdae. Mas lalo pa siyang naguluhan sa sumunod na nasabi ni Minseok.  
  
"Alam mo bang si Baekhyun ang nagsabi na mas okay mag-jogging sa MM? dahil kung dun ako sa Fourth State tatakbo pangit daw kase maraming nagsisiga?" Patuloy na sabi ni Minseok. Kumunot na ang noo ni Jongdae dahil hindi niya ma-absorb ang mga pinagsasabi ni Minseok.  
  
"Minseok, mahilig ako sa joke pero di na nakakatawa." Ani ni Jongdae. Akala niya ay nakikipagbiruan lang si Minseok sa kanya.  
  
"Diba tinanong kita kung naniniwala ka sa multo? Ako oo, kase nakakakita ako simula nung bata ako. At nagpakita sakin si Baekhyun sa unang araw pa lang ng paglipat namin sa dati nyong bahay." Tumutulo na ang mga luha ni Jongdae dahil sa mga sinsabi ni Minseok. Hindi niya inakala na malalaman niyang lahat ng ito.  
  
"Diba sinabi ko na sure na sure ako na hindi ikaw ang sinisisi niya sa pagkamatay niya at ayaw niya na makita kang ganyan na habang buhay mong dadalhin ang guilt? Sinabi ko yon kase ayun ang sinabi niya sakin. Jongdae, nararamdaman ng kapatid mo lahat ng dinadamdam mo dyan sa puso mo." Pagkatapos itong sabihin ni Minseok ay pinunasan niya ang mga luha sa mata ni Jongdae.  
  
"Minseok, tama na please. Itigil mo na yan. Ayoko na ng ganito." Bumaba na si Jongdae at lumabas ng musoleo dahil nararamdaman niya na hindi siya makahinga. Sinundan siya ni Minseok sa labas dahil tuloy-tuloy ang lakad ni Jongdae  
  
"Nasa loob ba ng bag mo si Gominee? Sabi niya sakin kahit san ka daw magpunta, lagi mong dala-dala yung paborito mong stuff toy. Nasa bahay pa rin yung Dyotese niya." Tanong ni Minseok kay Jongdae. Tumigil ito bigla ng narinig ang sinabi ni Minseok.  
  
"Diba sabi ko kanina, na sasama ka sakin at bawal tumanggi?" Tinanong muli ni Minseok si Jongdae. Iling agad ang naisagot ni Jongdae dahil ayaw niya ng bumalik sa dati nilang bahay.

  
"Ayoko na bumalik don. Please Minseok. Itigil mo na to." Gustuhin mang maging mahinahon ni Minseok ay hindi niya na napigilan ang sarili na pagtaasan ng boses si Jongdae. Naiintindihan niyang natatakot ito na balikan pa ang nangyari dalawang taon na ang nakalipas pero ito lang ang tanging magagawa niya sa kapatid niya: ang harapin ito at palayain na ang kanyang sarili.

  
"Jongdae, gawin mo to para sa kapatid mo. Alam mo bang habang nagluluksa at sinisisi mo ang sarili mo ng dalawang taon ay nangungulila at nakakulong lang ang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun sa bahay nyo? Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin makapunta sa kung saan man siya pupunta dahil na-trap siya sa mundong ito dahil may mga bagay pa na dapat ayusin sa pamilya nyo? Dalawang taon siyang mag-isa sa bahay na yun na hindi alam kung paano makakalabas kasi walang makakatulong sa kanya? Alam mo ba kung ano ang tanging hiling ni Baekhyun para makalaya na siya at makatuloy sa paroroonan niya? Ha, Jongdae? Ang nais niya lang ay palayain mo na siya. Ang hiling niya ay mapatawad mo na ang sarili mo dahil ni minsan hindi siya nagtanim ng galit sayo. Ang gusto niya lang ay maging masaya ka at tanggapin mo na wala na siya. Jongdae, palayain nyo na ang mga sarili niyo." Hingal na sabi ni Minseok. Nabuhos niya ng lahat at nasabi niya ang dapat marinig ni Jongdae. Bahala na siya kung pupunta siya sa bahay nila at haharapin ang dapat niyang harapin. Nagsimula ng maglakad si Minseok ng habulin siya ni Jongdae at hinawakan ang kanyang braso.  
  


 

  
"Sasama na ako sayo."  
  
  
  
Hindi humiwalay si Jongdae at nakahawak pa rin siya sa braso ni Minseok habang naglalakad papunta sa bahay nila. Sinabi ni Minseok kay Jongdae na ang gagawin niya ngayon ay para sa ikabubuti nilang dalawa.

  
  
Pagdating nila sa labas ng bahay ay napansin ni Minseok na wala ang kanilang sasakyan. Ibig sabihin ay umalis ang kanyang mga magulang. Si Moonbyul malamang nasa bahay ng boyfriend kaya sakto ang pagpunta ni Jongdae ngayon araw.

 

  
  
"Tara, dun ako sa kwarto nyo natutulog." Yaya ni Minseok kay Jongdae. Pilit namang ngumiti si Jongdae.  
  
  
Dumiretso na sila sa kwarto. Binuksan na ni Minseok ang pinto at napaatras si Baekhyun sa nakita niya. Balak sana ni Baekhyun na gulatin siya pero si Baekhyun pa ang nagulat sa kasama ni Minseok. Ito pala ang surprise na tinutukoy niya bago siya umalis kanina.

  
  
Hinayaan ni Minseok na libutin ni Jongdae ang minsan niyang naging kwarto habang siya naman ay nakatayo pa rin sa may pinto. Katabi niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo rin at hindi makagalaw dahil pinagmamasdan niya ang kuya niyang kay tagal niyang hinintay na makita. Tiningnan ni Minseok ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun at nakita niya na umiiyak na ito pero di pa rin gumagalaw sa pwesto niya. Nakita ni Jongdae ang stuff toy ni Baekhyun na si Dyotese at kinuha ito para yakapin. Hindi ulit napigilan ni Jongdae na umiyak. Ngayon ay sabay na silang umiiyak na magkapatid. Lumapit na si Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

  
  
Tumingin si Jongdae kay Minseok na nanghingi ng go signal kung nandito na ba ang kapatid niya. Tumango naman si Minseok sa kanya. Huminga muna ng malalim si Jongdae bago magsalita.

  
  
"B, nandito ka ba sa tabi ko? Nandito na si kuya. Gustong makita ni Kuya yung pag-pout mo at yung pa-rectangle mong smile. Bunsoy, yakapin mo naman si Kuya oh. Sorry kung ngayon lang ako bumalik. Hindi ko alam na nandito ka lang at di makaalis. Sorry Bunso kung ako na naman ang dahilan ng pagkakulong mo sa bahay na to. Mahal na mahal ka ng kuya. Lagi mong tatandaan yan. Kaya mahirap sakin yung gusto mo na maging masaya, pero susubukan ko ha? Mahirap sakin na patawarin yung sarili ko pero kung ito yung tanging gusto mo, gagawin ko. Gagawin lahat ni Kuya para sa ikakatahamik at ikakalaya mo dito. Baekhyun, magiging okay na si Kuya, papalayain ko na tong guilt na to para mabuhay ng maayos. Kakausap ko na sila Mama at Papa. Para makaalis ka na dito at pumunta na ng heaven. Baekhyun patawarin mo ko sa lahat lahat." Nakikita ni Minseok na pilit na niyayakap ni Baekhyun si Jongdae habang iyak ng iyak at pinapatigil na ang kuya niya sa kakahingi ng sorry. Pagkatapos ng ilang subok na yakapin ang kapatid, nagawa na ni Baekhyun na mayakap ang kapatid. Napaiyak lalo si Jongdae dahil naramdaman niya ang yakap ng kapatid dahil nanlamig ang katawan niya.

  
Sa sobrang pagod ni Jongdae sa kakaiyak ay nawalan ito ng malay dala na rin ng pagsabog ng emosyon niya. Pinatulog muna ni Minseok sa kama niya. Napagdesisyunan ni Baekhyun na sabihin na lang kay Minseok ang gusto niyang sabihin sa kuya na at isusulat na lang ito ni Minseok para ipabasa niya kay Jongdae pagkagising.

 

  
_Kuya Jongdae, uulitin ko, wag mong sisihin ang sarili mo okay? Sinabihan na tayo nila mama nun na wag tayo uupo sa balcony dahil baka mahulog tayo, sadyang makulit lang ako. Salamat dahil hinarap mo ang kinakatakutan mo na pag-alis ng guilt sa puso mo para sakin, para sa ikabubuti naman natin to eh. Ang gusto ko lang maging masaya ka at magkaayos na kayo nila mama't papa. Ang gusto ko ay yung magawa mo ang mga bagay na nakakapagpasaya sayo. Maahal na mahal din kita kuya kaya gusto kong mahalin mo rin ang sarili mo okay? Kung mahal mo ang kapatid mo mahalin mo rin ang sarili mo. Tsaka binilin na kita dito kay Minseok. (hoy isulat mo rin to Minseok bawal mo i-edit mga sinasabi ko.) Makakaalis na ako rito sa bahay natin dahil sayo kaya maging masaya ka for me. Tsaka alam ko naman na babalik at babalik ka rin dito sa kwarto na to if I know....hoy kuya alam ko mga bet mo kaya wag ka na mag-deny.  
Pero big catch to wag mo na pakawalan. (Hoy hoy Minseok wag mong buburahin to pati tong comment ko sayo isulat mo.)  
Kuya jongdae sinabi ko kay minseok na palitan ng happy memories (i.e kiss) ang balcony pero happy lang dapat wag intimate memories wag nyo dungisan ang balkonahe pls lang. Iiwanan ko si Dyotese kay Minseok para may kasama na si Gominee mo._  
  
  
  
Sa balkonahe ipinabasa ni Minseok kay Jongdae ang isinulat niya na huling mensahe ni Baekhyun. Habang binabasa ito ni Jongdae ay humingi na pasasalamat si Baekhyun kay Minseok bago umakyat sa elevator to heaven.

  
"Minseok, alagaan mo kuya ko ah? Mas maingay pa yan sakin pero for keeps yan. At maraming maraming salamat sa lahat lahat ng nagawa mo samin. Yakapin sana kita kaso nandito na yung elavator to heaven." Sabi ni Baekhyun kay Minseok. Hindi naniwala si Minseok sa elavator lalo na't kay Baekhyun mismong nanggaling.

  
  
"Come on dude, it's 2017? Di nauso stairway mabilisan na to uso ngayon. Osya sya, busy si Kuya magbasa ng letter ko. Alis na ko. Takits na lang!" Narinig nga ni Minseok na parang may ding sound ng elavotor.  
  
  
"Sumakay na ng elavator to heaven yung kapatid mo. Sa wakas nakaalis na rin siya." Ipinaalam ni Minseok na wala na ang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun.

  
  
"Minseok" Tawag ni Jongdae sa katabi niyang na malayo ang tingin. Panglingon ni Minseok ay bigla siyang nakatanggap ng isang mainit at moist (dahil sa luha) na halik sa pisngi mula kay Jongdae.

  
  
"Maraming salamat. Kahit na ilang beses ako magpasalamat, hindi pa rin nito matutumbasan ang mga nagawa mo samin ng kapatid ko." Seryosong sabi ni Jongdae at hindi niya inaalis ang tingin niya kay Minseok.

 

"Ito lang siguro ang magandang naidulot ng pag-flush kong sirang toilet nung grade 3 ako." sagot ni Minseok sabay ganti ng halik sa cute na labi ni Jongdae.

 


End file.
